The present invention concerns a lenticular sheet which is suitable for use in the construction of a rear-projection screen (used in liquid crystal projection TV sets) in combination with a Fresnel lens sheet.
In particular, the present invention concerns a lenticular sheet a! which has a simple construction in which lens parts are formed on one side only, b! in which lens parts comprising convex cylindrical lenses formed side by side can be formed at a fine pitch, and c! in which a stripe-form light-blocking pattern (black stripe; hereafter referred to as "BS") formed in positions corresponding to the non-focusing parts of the respective cylindrical lenses can be accurately formed in the desired positions.